Amaterasu (Ōkami)
Summary Amaterasu (「天照」; lit. "heaven's illumination") is the main protagonist of Ōkami. She is also known by villagers of Kamiki Village in her past life as the dreaded Shiranui. She is nicknamed as Ammako by Ishaku and later Issun in the original Japanese version of Ōkami, or Ammy in the localized game. Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess to all of Nippon and mother to Chibiterasu. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 3-C | 3-C '''possibly '''higher Name: Ōkami Amaterasu, Shiranui (previous reincarnation), "Snowy" (by Kushinada), "Fido" (by Susano), "Furball, Ammy" (by Issun), "Ma Cherie" (by Ushiwaka) Origin: Ōkami Gender: Female Age: Thousands of Years Old Classification: Shinto Goddess of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, her Celestial Brush allows to slow down time, cut through very durable material such as diamonds, manipulate elements (shown to manipulate Ice, Water, Fire, and Lightning), Light Manipulation (through the use of specialized rosary-beads), rejuvenation, exorcism (through items), attack deflection (through items), evil detection, restoration (through sunlight consumption), Resurrection, Attack Absorption, Immortality (Type 1 and possibly 4), Plant Generation, Weather Manipulation (through the ability "Deluge"), Time Manipulation ("time-stopping", through the "Veil of Mist" power and arguably when the Celestial Brush itself is used), Summoning celestial bodies (can raise the Sun and Moon as well as bring stars into existence with just dab of her Brush), make dead/wilted plants Bloom again, can use her claws in battle if she runs out of ink, pretty good at the art of the Victory Howl, minor Empathic Manipulation, can walk on water with the Water Tablet, resistance to heat and fire with the Fire Tablet, immune to Time Stop Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can create up to 30 stars with just a single use of her Celestial Brush) | Galaxy level (Spun an entire galaxy by using her wind brush power) | Galaxy level, possibly higher (Vastly superior to her previous self, superior to both Yami and Akuro) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to counter objects comparable in speed to her Celestial Brush) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Able to hurt Yami with physical attacks) | Galactic | Galactic, possibly higher (Can hurt a full power Yami with physical blows) Durability: Large Star level (Survived blows from Crimson Helm) | Galaxy level (Fought against Ninetails who also had Celestial Brush abilities like Ammy, survived Yami's surprise attack) | Galaxy level, possibly higher (Superior to full-power Yami) Stamina: Very high (Fought five bosses in rapid succession near the end of the game before fighting Yami) Range: At least several meters with her Mirrors, Glaives, and Beads, Intergalactic with her Celestial Brush Standard Equipment: Her assortment of Divine Mirrors, Glaives, and Holy Beads, her Celestial Brush Intelligence: The sun-goddess guised in the form of a white wolf, Amaterasu is implied to retain her memories from past reincarnations and her true self, and therefore, would possess several millenia worth of information and knowledge about the world at large. Can easily understand human, animal and yōkai speech. Regularly utilizes the Celestial Brush techniques in daily situations as well as in combat. May be fully aware of all the events that unfold in the plot (implying a form of foresight), but unable to alter them, for fear of disrupting the natural balance. Amaterasu is also capable of detecting evil in the hearts of beings. Although she acts recklessly but knows more than she lets on (like Queen Himiko needing to sacrifice herself in order for Oni Island's location to be discovered) Weaknesses: Her power depends on how many people worship her. If people stop worshiping her, she becomes drastically weaker. She also cannot use her Celestial Brush if she runs out of ink pots (although this might be gameplay mechanics). | None notable Stand Equipment: Amaterasu usually has exorcism seals, holy bones (for restoring solar energy in Amaterasu's body instantly, as opposed to the gradual "healing factor" being in the presence of the Sun), vengeance slips (attack-deflection) and "inkfinity" stones (for temporary bouts of infinite ink-supply). Amaterasu also holds onto "Divine Instruments", which are her physical form of offense (and largely secondary to the powers of the Celestial Brush). They are divided into three categories: "Reflectors" (the most balanced of the three categories, that can also be utilised as shields), "Rosaries" (long-ranged and fast-firing, but with relatively weak attacks per hit) and "Glaives" (mid-ranged and by far the most powerful, but slow to wield and strike). The following three are the most potent in each of their respective categories: Solar Flare: The greatest level of "Reflector" available. Utilses magnificent flames in its melee assault against opponents. Due to the fact that this is the standard "Reflector"-class weapon for Shiranui (the full-power incarnation of Amaterasu in mortal form), and the name of the weapon itself, it is possible that the heat generated is equivalent in some way to the Sun's. Tundra Beads: The greatest level of "Rosary" available. The beads use the element of ice to freeze their opponents, as they attack with violently fast and repeated chain-based attacks. Thunder Edge: The greatest level of "Glaive" available. The glaive is infused with the spirit of thunder and lightning itself, allowing Amaterasu to fire off a personal reserve of electricity with every blow. In addition, its cutting strength is sufficient to casually slice through even diamond-level materials (it is five levels five times the cutting strength, by extension of "Tsumugari"/"Tsukiyomi", the legendary blade that was capable of lopping off Orochi's eight heads, where even the diamond-slicing "Power Slice Lvl. 3" cannot succeed). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Godhood: Amaterasu possesses, at maximum, 4 "auto-shields" that enable her to absorb the blow from any attack, which instantly destroys the shield in the process. The standard level is 0, and the shields rejuvanate themselves through extensive melee combinations performed by Amaterasu. Tenjin Gahitsu (Celestial Brush): The staple power of the sun-goddess Amaterasu, the Brush enables her to temporarily freeze time and perform actions on a special scroll with a unique blend of ink, which are then projected properly into the surrounding real-world environment. For example: drawing a straight line of any direction on an opponent activates the "Power Slash" ability, slicing into the enemy. Sunrise: Amaterasu's (being goddess of the Sun and representing the "Dog" in the Chinese Zodiac) standard "special" ability, "Sunrise" enables Amaterasu to conjure up the Sun at any given moment, immediately transforming night into day, or prolonging daylight hours. Yomigami (God of Reincarnation): The god of rejuvanation, representing the "Dragon" in the Chinese Zodiac. Yomigami grants you the power of "Restoration", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Restoration:' Amaterasu is granted the ability to fix or reassmeble all physically broken objects. Tachigami (Rending God): The god of swordplay or cutting, representing the "Rat" in the Chinese Zodiac. Tachigami grants you the ability of "Power Slash", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Power Slash (Level 1):' The original version of the ability, it allows Amaterasu to carve up most materials with an attack that mimics a sword slice. This level of "Power Slash" cannot cut metal or gemstones, however. *'Power Slash (Level 2):' The first upgrade of the ability, it enables Amaterasu to cut through iron-strong substances. *'Power Slash (Level 3):' The final upgrade of the ability, it gives Amaterasu the power to slice diamond-strong substances. Hanagami (Flower Gods): The god trio of plant-life, consisting of "Sakigami" (Flora God of Blossoms), "Hasugami" (Flora God of the Lotus) and "Tsutagami" (Flora God of Vines). Collectively, they represent the "Monkey" in the Chinese Zodiac, but also the popular saying "mizaru, kikazaru, iwazaru" (see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil), which is also represented by a trio of monkeys. Hanagami bestows the powers of "Bloom", "Water Lily" and "Vine", when they integrate into the Celestial Brush. *'Bloom:' Enables Amaterasu to restore dead or cursed plants back to life and full-blossom, as well as sprout trees to trap the opponent and override cursed areas with wildflowers, nullifying their life-draining powers. *'Water Lily:' Allows Amaterasu to generate water lilies on the surface of bodies of water, preventing her from getting submerged and losing solar energy in the process. Amaterasu can only use a maximum of three lilies at any one time. When used in conjuction with "Galestorm", Amaterasu can control the direction the lilies move and "navigate" through rivers and lakes. *'Vine:' Allows Amaterasu to reach normally unreachable surfaces, through connecting herself to a platform with vines and being propelled to the next area. She can also use it on other beings. Bakugami (God of Explosions): The god of explosions, representing the "Pig" in the Chinese Zodiac (which in turn is known as the "Boar" in the Japanese version). Bakugami gives you the ability "Cherry Bomb", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Cherry Bomb (Level 1):' Amaterasu creates an already lit paper-bomb out of thin air. It takes roughly five to ten seconds to detonate, ignites immediately when placed adjacent to fire or gunpowder, can be quenched by the power of wind and/or water, has enough strength to blow through solid rock, and can be moved around for several seconds. At this level, Amaterasu can only have one "Cherry Bomb" active at a time. *'Cherry Bomb (Level 2):' The first update of "Cherry Bomb", it allows Amaterasu to create two bombs simultaneously. *'Cherry Bomb (Level 3):' The final update of "Cherry Bomb", it allows Amaterasu to create three bombs simultaneously. Nuregami (Aqueous God): The goddess of water, representing the "Snake" in the Chinese Zodiac. Nuregami grants you the abilities "Waterspout" and "Deluge", when she integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Waterspout:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of water, so long as she can access an external source. Mainly used in the form of torrents to assault the opponent, and geysers to elevate Amaterasu to previously unreachable platforms. *'Deluge:' Enables Amaterasu to harness the weather and make it rain in a downpour. Yumigami (God of the Bow): The goddess of the Moon, representing the "Rabbit" in the Chinese Zodiac. Yumigami grants you the power of "Crescent", when she integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Crescent:' Enables Amaterasu to conjure up the Moon at any given moment, immediately transforming day to night, or prolonging nighttime hours. Kazegami (Wind God): The god of the winds, representing the "Horse" in the Chinese Zodiac. Kazegami allows you the powers of "Galestorm" and "Whirlwind", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Galestorm:' Allows Amaterasu to generate a gust of wind in all directions, powerful enough to extinguish fire, blow opponents straight from the sky and even rotate the position of the entire "Whirlpool Galaxy". *'Whirlwind:' Grants Amaterasu the power to blast opponents away from her, using a tornado of wind that surronds her. Possibly capable of possessing the same level of power as "Galestorm". Moegami (Blazing God): The god of fire, representing the "Rooster" in the Chinese Zodiac. However, he is potrayed as the mythological beast known as the "phoenix" (albeit one that basically has the appearance of a flying and fiery rooster). Moegami grants you the powers of "Inferno" and "Fireburst", when he integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Inferno:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of fire, so long as she can access an external source. *'Fireburst:' Enables Amaterasu to generate a ball of fire, which lights all nearby objects ablaze. Kasugami (The Faint God): The goddess of smoke, possibly of alchohol and time also, representing the "Sheep" in the Chinese Zodiac. Kasugami grants you the power of "Veil of Mist", when she integrates into the Celestial Brush. *'Veil of Mist:' Amaterasu can slow down time to a near-stop (to the degree that Blight, one of the bosses, goes down from moving so fast it appears as teleportation to Amaterasu to the point that every single motion can be recorded), that lasts for approximately four seconds. Kabegami (Wall God): The goddess of climbing, representing the "Cat" of the originally proposed Chinese Zodiac (according to mythology, the cat was supposed to be apart of the 12-animal cycle, but was tricked by the rat, which went on to take it's place). The cat also replaces the rabbit in the Vietnamese Zodiac. Kabegami grants the power of "Catwalk", when she integrates herself into the Celestial Brush. *'Catwalk:' Allows Amaterasu to walk upon walls, by using a special mark of "paws" that are placed onto the walls themselves. Gekigami (God of Onslaught): The god of electricity, representing the "Tiger" of the Chinese Zodiac. Gekigami grants the powers of "Thunderstorm" and "Thunderbolt", when he integrates himself into the Celestial Brush. *'Thunderstorm:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of electricity, so long as she can access an external source. This includes stormclouds, which would allow Amaterasu to control natural lighting. *'Thunderbolt:' Enables Amaterasu to generate her own thunderbolt, which produces a chain-lightning effect and therefore, a large area-of-effect. Itegami (Frost God): The god of ice, representing the "Ox" of the Chinese Zodiac. Itegami grants the powers of "Blizzard" and "Icestorm", when he integrates himself into the Celestial Brush. *'Blizzard:' Allows Amaterasu to freely manipulate the element of ice, so long as she can access an external source. *'Icestorm:' Amaterasu conjures ice-shards to immediately freeze or damage opponents. Key: Beginning of Game | Ryoshima Coast | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ōkami Category:Capcom Category:Gods Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Plant Users Category:Element Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Not wanked Category:Seol404's profiles